Clan Valendia
by Nottisam
Summary: A HUMAN AND VIERA BROTHER AND SISTER? A VIERA BOOKWORM? A BANGAA THAT CLAN STEAL? A NU MOU WHO LIKES VIOLENCE? A VEGETARIAN GRIA? AND, AN ANTI-MOOGLE MOOGLE? OMG WTF? All this, and more to come


So I got about 50 stories on my comp, which I haven't uploaded, I'm just proofing them and releasing them when I have nothing

So I got a few stories on my comp, which I haven't uploaded, I'm just proofing them and releasing them when I have nothing else to do, sorry peeps. And I've become re-addicted to FFTA over a course of 3 hours, so, you'll never guess, this is a fanfict about a clan set in Ivalice. Oh, and I'll probably be using a mix of FFTA and FFTA2 jobs and their skill set's, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything;

-Prologue-

There was once a clan that was better than the rest. They were strong, they were fearless………..and they were not this clan. No, that clan was filled with people who knew what they were doing. But, this clan is special, not because they are smart, or special, or have special jobs. No, they are special, because, only the Bangaa know what is going on….aka…there in deep shit…..

**Chapter 1: Forming the clan. – Part 1-**

Matt would hit the ground, hard. And I mean hard. He had just been thrown out of the Cyril pub, by a Bangaa White Monk, and let's just say, it's not something he ever wanted to experience again. "DUDE?! WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT YOU AND ME'S WERE BUDDIES TILL THEN END, COMRADE'S IN ARMS. BROTHERS ?!"

The Bangaa, named Nelson, would look down at the dishriveled figure of Matt and with a look of anger crossing his face, would say "Matt, get the hell over yourssssssself. You're a good drinking buddy and a great ssssssssstory teller, but you cannot join a clan when you change jobs every 5 seconds. " Nelson would then turn, and, shutting the door behind him, would walk back into the pub.

"Well, my day cannot get any worse, so, might as well go find someone else to clan with" Matt would then stand up, and, walking in the direction of the shop, he would hear a thunder clap" No………………..f'ing……..WAY!!" He would yell as he ran for his life, as lighting struck a few seconds behind him every few seconds.

Sapphire would sigh, as her older brother walked into the nice warm weapon's shop, his hair burnt, his old Shortsword now a piece of melted metal, and the rest of his clothes either on fire or soaking wet. She herself, was nice wrapped up in her assassin's garments. "Have a good run, brother?"

Matt would look over at his sister and grin, then throw his old sword out into the rain, he'd shut the door and walk over to her " Yes, quite. Maybe you should try it sometimes, your getting fat ya'know"

Saph would raise her arm, and, whack her brother over the head as hard as she could, trying to hold back her laugh " Just be happy that I haven't found a Petalchaser yet."

Matt would be hit by the blow, and, he would stumble, but then he would outright fall at the idea of his sister knowing the skill that the Petalchaser taught. "Still, I think I've decided what I want to be" He would say as he stood up, smiling goofily.

"Oh, do tell"

Matt would place his hand inside his Leather Jerkin, and, drawing it would, he would hand Saph a scrunched up piece of paper. "Read it"

Saph would take the paper, and, uncrumpling it, would read to herself and Matt

"_To all Clanners, Mercenaries, and Mother loving bandits:_

_Due to the recent de-throning of Prince Mewt and the Queen, Ivalice has come to be ruled by the judges until further circumstances provides the new ruler we need. Until then, the following rules are in place_

_From now on, judges may join clans, and, only clans with judges will have to follow the laws, but, also clans with judges are same from death and will be able to use the new jobs the palace has made available._

_The Jagds are no longer lawless, and as such all people living in the Jagds will receive a full pardon, starting today, the 4__th__ day of the month of KingMoon._

_Signed: Judgemaster Yuwain._

"Wow" Was all that Saph could say

"Yes wow, my inarticulate Viera sista. We's, you and I's, is gonna start a clan, and make a fortune." Matt would say as he started looking at the various katana's in the weapon shop.

"And your gonna be what? A Ninja?" Saph would say as she walked over to her older albeit more immature brother. " No offense, but, even without a set job, all you've mastered is steal:Gil and Counter. You still need 1 more thief ability to be a ninja idiot. And…. Why were you even carrying a shortsword?"

"Turn over" Was all Matt would say, as he picked up a particularly dirty katana, it's length 4 foot, it's blade 3 foot and it's hilt 1. Matt was instantly inlove, even though he didn't know what type of Katana it was. Maybe, with his luck, it would be a cheap Murasame.

Saph would turn over the piece of paper, and quickly ask Matt as he walked over to the counter " Which one do I read?"

"The one that is titled Yojimbo" Said Matt confidently as he slapped the katana down on the counter and asked " How much?"

Saph would quickly scan down the page, making note of the words "Magic Fencer" as she reached the one paragraph entitled "Yojimbo"

By now Matt and the clerk were arguing over price. " 8000 GIL?! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS. 4000!"

"4000 GIL? YOU WANT ME BROKE?"

"NO I WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M PAYING ALMOST DOULBE THE REGULAR PRICE FOR A CRAPPY PIECE OF METAL"

"JUST BECAUSE IT WAS IN THE Garbag…………………6000 GIL!"

"4500!" Matt would shout, going red in the face.

"5500 GIL" Shouted the equally as red shop clerk, now leaning over the counter.

"THROW IN A BLUE SABER, AND YOU'VE GOT A DEAL!" Screamed Matt in the face of the clerk

" DEAL! AND THAT'S THA-THA-Tha-tha-ha-ha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………" Said the shop clerk, who was quite afraid of the person now standing behind Matt.

"Good, but why'd you stutter?" Matt would then look behind him, and, almost shit himself, as, his sister was behind him, her Kotestu in hand.

"WILL.YOU.TWO.SHUT.THE.HELL.UP!! ROCKSEAL!!" Saph would then strike Matt and the clerk in rapid succession, encasing them both in rock. Saph would then turn to read the Yojimbo paragraph, when she suddenly felt herself being imbued with 2 Judge points. She would look around, startled, until she noticed a very handsome male viera wielding an impressive Tome. She'd blush, and, holding her hands behind her back, would walk over to him " Hey handsome, did you just give me those judge points?"

The young judge would blush, and, closing his book quickly, would say " Well it's only fair, you just knocked out those two "opponents" if you catch my drift?" The young viera would smile, and extend his hand, the one without the book, " My name is Lemony, but my friends call me Jet. And what would be your name, fair lady?" He would ask, charisma cascading from his voice.

Sap would shake Lemony's, ahh, Jet's hand " My name is, Saph, my friends call my Saph. Pleased to meet you, Jet" She would observe the tome in his hand, and, ask in an innocent voice " Why do you have a tome? I thought only Nu Mou could become scholars"

Jet would grin, and, bowing down, would place a soft kiss on Saph's hand, after which he would lean up again. "As long as Judge is my second ability, I can use any job I chose. And I chose Scholar.

-BANG-

Everyone in the store would duck, as the two rock statues burst apart, leaving Matt and the clerk standing again, both still with a terrified look on their face's.

"5500 gil for the piece of metal and a Blue Saber?" The clerk would ask in a hushed voice.

"Deal" Matt would say in an equally hushed voice, handing over the money and picking up his 2 new weapons. He would heft them up, testing their weight, before sliding them into his belt and walking over to his sister and Jet. "Hey Saph, whose the guy with the Tome?"

"This guy is Jet, Matt. Jet, this is Matt, my older twin brother, and don't ask, my mother was Human, my father Viera. He could use Sniper as well as I could use Black magic."

Matt would walk forward, ignoring his sister. " You're a judge? Have you any clan?"

"No." Jet would reply " I haven't, but I would be most, honoured to join your and your fine sister's clan."

"Yeah, cool, that makes three of us" Matt would then link arms with his sister and Jet, and start walking out of the shop, ready to become a Yojimbo.

"Hey Matt" Saph would say.

"Yeah?"

"With the AP I got from Rock sealing you and that clerk, I mastered Rockseal!"

"And?" Matt would ask, not seeing where this was going.

" I think I just saw a Petalchaser for sale" Saph would say with a smug look on her face.

"You know, I'm just gonna go home, and, clean my room, and cook dinner, and clean the rest of the house………bye." Matt would go from between Saph and Jet in an instant, already off into the distance.

" He's afraid of me. I said "When I get a Petalchaser, the first person I'm going to Last Breath will be you"" Saph would explain, stepping closer to him as they walked to close the gap.

" I can't blame him. I've seen an angry Viera take out a whole field of Bangaa…..it was scary"

"Why was it scary? Was she a Assassin or something?" Saph would ask, her interest piqued.

"……….She was a White Mage" Jet would reply, before linking arms with Saph, matching his pace to hers.

"Well…………..uhh………..yeah that is scary"

"Still, this is my stop" Jet would point to the judge's headquarters, a tall stone building in the middle of Cyril. " Meet you, say, at the pub tomorrow to discuss _our_ new clan?"

Saph would blush. She liked how he said "Our new clan". "Yeah, I liked that. I like that allot." De-linking his her arm from his, she would place a small peck on his cheek, before running off.

As Jet walked into the building, he would smile to himself, and turn down one corridor, walking along it for a few metre's, before turning right and following that one the full length, ending up outside the head judge's room. Knocking on the door twice, he would be admitted entrance after the usual question and answer routine. Walking up to the head judge's seat, Jet would kneel on one knee, his head bowed as he said. " Greeting's, oh lord Judge." Though he really though "_Hey, up-yourself git."_ " I have news regarding the one known as Rockgardener…"

Matt had finished cleaning his room (50 AP), had cooked dinner and desert (30 AP), cleaned the rest of the house (20 AP) and K.O.'ED a ninja who had tried to sneak into the house without any thing but White mage skills, a Jack knife and a leather garb. (60 AP), So, altogether, he had got enough AP to master First Aid, conquering the 1 Soldier technique he needed to become a Yojimbo. The Ninja wasn't exactly happy about being knocked over the head with a Blue Saber, but, Matt didn't care, she had tried to steal his piece of metal. Carrying over a pot of cold water, he would dump it over her head. "Oi, you……….wake up!"

"Huh wassa goin' on?" The now groggy ninja would ask.

"You just broke into my house and tried to steal my weapon, THIEF!" Matt would shout in her face, not helping things.

-Creek-. Door slammed. "YOUR HOUSE?! I MADE THE MONEY, I BOUGHT IT, I PAY THE RENT, I BUY THE FOOD, I EVEN GIVE YOU AN ALLOWENCE. " Said a very angry voice from behind Matt.

Matt's face would drop visibly, and his eye would show true fear " ………..Aww……….Fck, this is gonna hurt."

"YOU BET IT IS, ROCKSEAL!" Saph would punch her hand into Matt's gut, casing him to be encased in rocks for the second time today. She would then look over her new statue's (AN: Sniggers) shoulder, down at the now trembling ninja.

"Your..n-n-n-n-n-n-not gonna hurt me like you hurt him, a-a-are you?" The ninja would try to hide the quiver in her voice, but fail miserably.

Saph would smile. "Not unless you agree to my terms."

"And wh-wh-wh-wh-what terms would they be?" The ninja would enquire, scared more of Saph's smile than she was of Saph's angry face.

"Your become my servant, and join my clan. In return, I let you live in human form, and you get a decent wage." Saph would then start searching for a spare Soft.

"And…..if I –don-don-don-don't?!"

"See all those statues on my lawn?" Saph would ask with a malicious grin.

"Yeah……"

Saph would smile and nod her head back. "People who said no."

THAT, would grab the ninja's attention. "My name is Emma."

"And mine is Sapphire, but I usually go by Saph or Rockgardener." Saph would stab the Soft into Matt's forehead, and offer Emma her hand. "Welcome to the clan."

" So we got a Rock loving Assassin, a Nerdy Judge and a ninja who only knows White magi…."

"AND TWO STEAL ABILITIES!" Emma would slip in, rather loudly.

" ..c. Good thing we got a brave Yojimbo like me to lead us." Matt would smile with self importance.

Saph would lean over to her new slave's ear and whisper. " Yeah, were doomed."

And they both giggled.

"So, what is a Yojimbo?" Emma would ask.

"A Samurai." Matt would reply as he set out the dinner for 3. Beef pies with tomato sauce and vegetables (NO CARROTS XD).

"Oh really? Is it a tank?"

"No, it's a damage dealer, sort of like a Bangaa Gladiator. Now, let's dig in!" And they would as start eating, except for Matt, he gave his pie to Emma under Saph's order's. He still had vegetables though. His stomach grumbled as he saw his sister and her new slave dig into the pies he had worked so hard to make. "But first, I'm going to learn the "Learning" ability. The Blue magic aspect has always appealed to me" No-one answered. "Guys?"

-Chirp Chirp-

"GUYS?!" Matt would yell, unbeknownst to him his sister and slave had left to go to bed.

"SHADOWSTICH!" Saph would say as she struck Matt in the side. " NOW SHUT UP AND I'LL RESTORE YOU TO TIME IN THE MORNING!"

Well, that was fun –Rocksealed 3 times-

What is Jet's true objective?

And who is Emma?

Why is Saph known as the Rockgardener?

And why the hell does Matt wanna be a Samurai / Blue mage?

Some of this, and MORE (or less) in the next chapter.

Also, apart from the original clan (Saph and Matt's) I still need members of other clans, who will either be pro- or an- tagnoist's in the clan. Just review, with your name, race, (FFTA2 Jobs and Races) Job, second job if you have on, and anything else about your char.


End file.
